Un Reino Ideal
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: [SasuSakuIta]. Capítulo 3 UP!:. Nuevo Capi! :. Subiré episodios mas cortos pero mas seguidos :D! ::!:. No siempre sale todo como uno quiere :. ¿Donde estas Sasuke Kun?
1. No Insultes Al Rey

 Solo por escribir un rato… que se diviertan.

- Tráiganlos! – Con autoridad se dirigió hacia los guardias que se encontraban en frente de el

No muchos minutos los mismos guardias traían dos aldeanos vestidos con poco más que estropajos de color café claro.

- Ustedes que se han creído – La voz ronca aprevenía de la máxima autoridad del castillo, la máxima autoridad del reino de Konoha – Serán esclavizados por su comportamiento, i si vuelven a intentar o si quiera pensar en escaparse mueren – Se sentó fuertemente en el trono decorado de oro i plata

- Por favor ella es mi hija no tiene nada que ver con mis delitos, ella no tiene nada que pagar por favor – uno de los dos aldeanos, era un hombre ya viejo, suplicando al rey que recapacitara.

- Lamentablemente para ti nos hacen falta esclavos ya que los calabozos están vacíos a si que… ustedes los ocuparán

- Ho por favor Amor ella no tiene la culpa que su papá robe no crees que… - dijo al oído del rey la reina

- Estúpido rey no sabes nada, no te interesa lo que nos pase a los aldeanos no sabes ser rey – por primera vez en bastante tiempo había alzado la voz la chica. Un pelirrosa de más o menos 16 años

- Que estas diciendo mocosa, acaso crees que no se como tratar a los esclavos mal educados como tu – se levantó algo alterado del trono – lleven al viejo a los calabozos – volvió a sentarse lentamente i meditando un poco continuó – i para la insolente, 15 latigazos i luego a los calabozos – Todos guardaron silencio, era una tortura… una completa tortura – o mejor no – por un momento el semblante del padre de la chica cambió a uno un poco mas aliviado – serán 10 nada mas pero dejen a la chica a la intemperie, sin comida, por lo menos tendrá mucho agua – era obvio, era invierno i las nubes no tomaban tregua cuando se trataba de lluvia. Sin comida con heridas i a la intemperie con todo el frío, si no moría era un milagro – llévensela Ahora!

- No papá! – un grito desgarrador cubrió toda la gran habitación, seguido de muchos mas – papá ayúdame! – gritaba la chica tratando de zafarse de las manos de los guardias que se la llevaban.

- Hija! – un grito desesperado envolvió todo el ambiente. Guardó silencio al ver que su hija ya no se encontraba dentro del salón

OOOOOOOOOOOO Fuera del Salón OOOOOOOOOOOO

Los guardias llevaban a la chica arrastrándola casi por el piso

- Suéltenme, Por favor – rogaba por que los encargados la soltaran, sabía que lo que seguía dolería mucho

- Alto – Era la voz de hombre. Los guardias se detuvieron al instante al escucharlo. – Donde llevan a esa chica – Sakura giró su cabeza ara poder verlo, era un chico alto de cabellos oscuros que lucía una vestimenta muy formal

- Sasuke-Sama – Uno de los guardias hizo una reverencia mientras el otro sostenía a la prisionera – Llevamos a esta prisionera a los azotes. Sasuke miró algo sorprendido a la chica quien aún lo seguía mirando

- Hace mucho tiempo que ese castigo solo se aplica para la gente que ha cometido algo muy fuerte, ¿De que se le acusa? _"¿Por qué una chica como ella me preocupa… es… solo… una plebeya… bella"_

- Se sublevó con el rey insultándolo, acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba – Dije mientras tomaba la muñeca de la chica – ahora tiene que pagar 10 latigazos, aunque yo creo que serán menos, esta chica no resistirá mas.

- ¿Quién ha dado la orden de que la maltraten?

- Su padre señor

- "¿Su padre, ¿el es el hijo del rey entonces, se ve diferente, no parece ser hijo de tan mala persona" – Pensaba Sakura mientras se colocaba de pie

- Lo siento señor pero aunque quisiera soltarla, son ordenes de su padre, con su permiso – Los guardias se retiraron camino hacia el patio del castillo mientras Sasuke se encontraba un poco choqueado por lo que acababa de ver… por aquella chica.

Caminó hacia el salón principal, no estaba muy atento pero notó que se llevaban a otro hombre, no a los azotes estaba claro, ya que era mayor, tenía cierto parecido con la chica que antes había visto. Entró en el gran salón acercándose a paso lento hacia sus padres, los que estaban sentados en sus tronos.

- Padres.

- ¡Ho! Sasuke, que bueno que vengas tengo algo que comentarte – dijo su madre – a que no adivinas de lo que he convencido a tu padre – La típica gota corrió por la cabeza de Sasuke al notar la cara de su padre, desagrado total

- ¿Qué es mamá?

- Pues… organizaré un Baile!

- Ha – se sintió aliviado pro un minuto – pero si siempre hacemos bailes, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Pues que será un baile muy importante, ya que elegiremos la futura esposa de tu hermano Itachi, i lo mejor de todo es que yo lo organizaré – la madre de Sasuke, una mujer de una altura pertinente de largos cabellos negros i una risa encantadora juntaba sus manos aguantando la felicidad - ¿No te parece genial?

- ¿Genial, mi hermano es el mejor de los soldados, si lo pierdes amarrándolo a una mujer será el fin de todo el ejercito de mi padre – La respuesta del menor de los Uchiha llamó fuertemente la atención a sus dos padres.

- ¿Por qué piensas así, acabo de tiene runa discusión con tu padre por la misma razón. Itachi ya está en edad de tener esposa i hijos, ya el ampo de las batallas no es para el.

- No estoy de acuerdo madre, no participaré de esto!

- Bien así se habla hijo – Pronunciaba palabra por primera vez el Rey

- Ya basta quieran ustedes o no a el le conseguiré una esposa!

- Tu no entiendes nada madre! – Sasuke salió del salón hecho furia, solo quería estar solo, solo quería salir de allí.

OOOOOOOOOOOO Por los Pasillos del Castillo OOOOOOOOOOOO

- Como se le puede escurrir semejante estupidez, Itachi es nuestra arma siempre a la victoria en todas las batallas, es uno de los soldados, por no decir el único, que puede vencer a un ejercito i mantenerse firme, ¿por que no lo entiende?

Sasuke estaba aun molesto por la situación, solo cruzaba los pasillos sin hablar con nadie, hasta llegar a las afueras, los jardines.

Siempre le había gustado pasearse por allí, peor ahora llovía, fuerte, sin tregua no podría recorrer i relajarse un poco, pero algo le llamó fuertemente la atención

- Ho por Dios! – Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían – Por favor despierta – tomó a alguien entre sus brazos, estaba toda empapada… en sangre. Se notaba que le habían dado buena paliza antes que el llegase. La giró para ver su rostro i notó que era la misma chica que había visto antes – Reacciona – Tomó a la chica en sus brazos i la sacó de la lluvia. Corrió por todo el castillo hasta llegar a cualquier lugar, no le importaba cual, excepto que su padre lo viera

Se encontraba en su habitación con la chica encima de la cama, luego escuchó abrirse lentamente la puerta cerrándose al instante. Se giró asustado

- Madre… yo… puedo explicarlo

- No expliques nada, solo dime, ¿Por qué trajiste a la chica aquí – Preguntó mirando a la chica que estaba aun dormida

- No tenía donde mas llevarla – dijo un tanto apenado – ¿I ese vestido? – observó a su madre mejor i notó que traía un vestido i otras cosas en sus brazos

- Una empleada me dijo que te había visto con una chica en los brazos, saliendo del patio, supuse que de esto se podría tratar.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera así? – la miró con una cara de malicia absoluta

- Pues… abría gritado – La gotita volvió a hacerse presente en la cabeza de Sasuke – Sasuke… siento lo del baile i que te molestaras tanto, peor es cierto, ahora, mañana llegará tu hermano de la batalla a la que fue a si que espero que lo recibas bien, nada de mencionarle lo del baile, que yo hablaré con el después. Con lo que concierne a esta chica, irá a los calabozos como estaba planeado – Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado – yo la cuidaré personalmente, pero tengo que lograr que tu padre seda a dejarla salir de los calabozos… ¿Entendido?

- Si

Fin del Capítulo :)

Review!


	2. QuédaTe ConMiGo

Su semblante no cambiaba, tenía una expresión de seriedad absoluta. Se mantenía firme de frente a la gran puerta de entrada al salón real. Había mucha gente esperando su regreso i por fin llegaba. Después de una ardua batalla. Sus soldados acompañantes se ponían en fila para dejarle una especie de pasillo para dirigirse al trono, donde se encontraba su madre i su padre. Era una ceremonia muy típica del reino, siempre que fuese Itachi o Sasuke los que llegaran de una batalla, o también, en algunos casos, soldados importantes.

Las mujeres presentes lo miraban con delirio, morían por el, por estar con él. Ya era de noche, i las luces del flamante castillo se veían en conjunto con el anochecido cielo. La mañana de ese mismo día la Reina se había encargado de repartir, personalmente, tal como a ella le gustaba, las invitaciones para el baile, también enviando las cartas a las doncellas que se encontrasen lejos del Reino.

Caminó despacio hasta llegar frente a sus padres i hacer una pequeña reverencia. Desde el público su hermano menor lo miraba con reseño, con un poco de rabia.

La ceremonia de acogida dio paso a un gran banquete, lleno de luces, comida, baile, música.

- ¿Cómo has estado hermanito? – El sarcasmo era su lenguaje más usado - ¿Cómo te ha tratado mamá?

- Deja tus estupideces para otro día – Respondió el menor con molestia

- Te vez preocupado, perturbado por algo… ¿Qué ocurre? – Había dado en el clavo, siempre se caracterizaba por saber lo que estaba pensando el otro, esa era su cualidad de guerra, por eso era el mas exitoso.

- Nada, déjame ya – Sasuke abandonó el salón, i se dirigió hacia el calabozo.

- ¿Qué se trama? – La curiosidad mata al gato. Siguió a su hermano sigilosamente, como si se tratase de un enemigo.

El menor de las Uchiha casi corría de las ansias, aquella chica le devoraba cada espacio en su mente, le carcomía el pensamiento, le nublaba la visión. Los calabozos eran un lugar aterrador. Lleno de maleza, musgo i cualquier cosa de color verde que se te pueda ocurrir, pero algo era distinto.

- … tu… - Si él. Ella lo recordaba, había cruzado miradas con él –Uchiha-Sama… - Recordaba claramente su nombre, como olvidarlo.

- No me llames Uchiha-Sama… Sasuke suena bien

- Me gusta Sasuke-Kun – Dijo sonriendo, provocando un leve sonrojo a Sasuke

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – No tenía la llave, Se sentó al otro lado de la reja, de cuclillas - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Me duele mucho la espalda – Miró hacia atrás – Pero vuestra madre me ha cuidado muy bien

- Me alegro – Se escuchó un pequeño ruido - ¿Escuchaste eso?... mejor me voy, adiós – Se alejó rápidamente del lugar, no fijándose en la presencia que encerraba el entorno.

Sakura se arrastró por el suelo despacio hasta el final de la pared, sentándose en el suelo, en el oscuro rincón

- ¿Qué hace una chica como tu en un lugar como este? – La voz la hizo estremecer, sonaba muy grave, pero armoniosa a la vez.

- ¿Quién eres? – El nerviosismo la hizo hablar entrecortadamente, pedía ver perfectamente a quien le hablaba.

- Soy un chico alto, de 18 años, cabello oscuro atado a una coleta, ojos oscuros, penetrantes – Las palabras salían con toda naturalidad de su boca, con un toque de sarcasmo.

- Si se como eres… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se arrastró lentamente hasta tomar la reja para levantarse, aún se sentía muy débil como para levantarse sola. Al salir un poco a la luz, Itachi, quedó mirando los ojos Jade de la chica.

- No te muevas – El Uchiha mayor abrió un poco su chaqueta, estaba vestido todavía de forma elegante por el baile, i sacó una llave – Esta es la llave maestra, solo la tiene el capitán de las tropas de elite.

- ¿Tropas de elite? – Itachi abrió la reja, tomando ambas manos de la pelirrosa, ayudando a que esta se colocara de pie

- Si, Pues… aun no te he dicho mi nombre – Estaban bastante cerca – Uchiha Itachi, gusto bella dama – Al escuchar el apellido no pudo evitar soltar espontáneamente las manos del chico, dando un paso atrás, en falso cayendo secamente al suelo

- Aléjate de mi! – Comenzó a llorar despacio, sutilmente – No quiero saber nada de ustedes los Uchiha!

- Espera, yo… - se acercó pero comprendió que no era lo mejor – Yo no se que te hizo un Uchiha, pero no todos somos iguales – Parecía que mostraba sinceridad en sus palabras

- Tu… padre, ese Rey – expresó con sarcasmo – Encerró a mi padre i lo mandó a trabajar en arduas labores, sin tomar en cuenta que el ya esta viejo, no puede… - Lloraba con mas ganas, con mas rabia, con mas angustia

- Escúchame – Se arrodilló i posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, en señal de tranquilizarla – No llores por eso, mi padre no es tan malo, de seguro no lo hizo, simplemente amenazó es todo, se sabia en amenazas que nunca cumple. No llores – Besó la mejilla de la chica i se levantó – Tengo que irme… Gusto en conocerte… - Se produjo un silencio, No sabía el nombre de la chica.

- Sakura… - Se apoyó en la celda, de espaldas a la Haruno

- Por cierto, ¿Podrías sonreír? – La pregunta no la entendió en un comienzo, pero hizo caso, sonriendo, cerrando los ojos, formando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas – Adiós – Caminó cerca de tres pasos antes de decir – Te vez mucho mejor sonriendo, Flor de Cerezo – Fue lo único que escuchó esa noche. Luego cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de la soledad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Padre – Dijo un chico moreno mientras tomaba desayuno con su madre, su padre i su hermano mayor – Me gustaría pedirte un favor

- ¿Si, cual es?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella esclava?, la pelirrosa

- Claro, la conflictiva, como olvidarla

- Quiero… que… la liberes – La petición sacó de casillas a todos en la mesa, incluso el Rey derramo algo de su té.

- ¿QUE? – dijo casi gritando el dueño de la corona - ¿Qué LA LIBERE?, ¿TU ESTAS LOCO?, ¿Por qué YO TENDRÍA QUE LIBERARLA?

- Porque me agrada, a demás es tenaz, podemos entrenarla i… - Pero no pudo continuar el señor Uchiha se levantó, golpeando fuertemente la mesa

- No!, esa mujer me faltó el respeto, no permitiré que salga así de fácil

- Ya le diste su castigo

- No!

- Si

- Basta! – Itachi también se unió a la conversación – Padre, Sasuke tiene razón, ella ya ha pagado, déjala en paz

La intervención de su hermano irrumpió como agua fría en todos. ¿Por qué Itachi sabía de la chica?, hablaba como si la conociera muy bien.

- ¿Qué Itachi? – Preguntó incrédulo su padre

- Que la liberes – Sentenció levantándose de la mesa – Sasuke, iremos a practicar mas tarde, alístate.

- Espera, Itachi! – La madre de los chicos intentó detener a su hijo mayor antes de que se fuera – Hoy será el baile para escoger tu pareja

- Escogí una, pero… creo que no… no lo sé – Itachi se apoyó en la muralla

- Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, esa es la prometida que escogí para ti, pero no se si vendrá al baile, espero que si – Itachi miró con un aire de molestia

- No se supone que yo elegiría?

- No, tú eres muy indeciso, si encuentras alguna mejor, quizás. La familia Yamanaka es de un Reino vecino, muy importante, será perfecto para las relaciones entre los reinos, tu madre tiene el derecho de escoger – acotó el Rey, ya no tan molesto.

- Como quieran. – abandonó la sala.

- Padre, lo que dije hace poco es en serio.

- Ya también

- Si tu no la liberas, no me muevo de aquí

- Sasuke!

- Ya dije.

- De acuerdo, pero si vuelve a insultarme, no volverás a verla… viva – terminó la oración con un tono cruel.

- Bien! – También corrió fuera de la sala, poco menos que saltando

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura dormía en un rincón de la celda, o eso intentaba. Era horroroso estar sola, en ese lugar tan horrible.

- Sakura?

- Sasuke? – Abrió rápidamente los ojos, comenzando un contacto visual con el chico – ¿Eres tu?

- Si, ¿Quién mas? – No quiso preguntar sobre el otro chico que había aparecido, quizás no era correcto.

- Nadie, no te preocupes – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él, quien abrió la reja

- Conseguí que te dejarán libre – Jugó un momento con la llave – Eres libre.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Ya lo liberaron, está en el pueblo, con los demás

- Bien, me voy entonces – Dispuesta a irse pasó por el lado de Sasuke, pero este la detuvo

- No me dejes – No la miró, tampoco sabía muy bien por que se lo pedía, pero un sentimiento extraño recorrió su cuerpo – No quiero quedarme solo. Itachi, cuando está aquí acapara toda la atención, mis padres le tiene mucho respeto, las chicas lo aman, es el capitán de las fuerzas de Elite de nuestro reino. Me supera en todo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede para que superes a tu hermano en algo? – Eso daba a entender con el pequeño discurso

- Quiero que te quedes por que me gustas, porque no quiero quedarme solo… vacío

- De acuerdo, pero… no me quedaré en este palacio, viviré con mi padre, como debe ser, vendré a verte – dijo sonriendo – tu también podrías ir para haya.

- Voy a dejarte – Salieron a paso lento, hablando de cosas sin mayor relevancia. Sasuke era un chico muy apuesto para tener solo 16 años, tenía ya la altura de uno de 18 y rangos definidos, ya maduros. Sakura si aparentaba su edad, tenía rangos finos, dignos de una chica, su pelo, a mediano largo, de color rosa combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos jade.

Al salir a los establos, se encontraron con Naruto, amigo de Sasuke desde pequeño, no era hijo de un rey ni nada, solamente se había criado con las doncellas del castillo, viviendo de cabalgatas. Estaba colocándole la montura a uno de los caballos. Era blanco por completo.

- Hola Usuratonkashi – Dijo en forma de saludo el hijo del Rey

- Sasuke-Baka! – Naturo y Sasuke siempre se saludaban así, ya era costumbre, excepto cuando el rey o alguna autoridad importante estuviera cerca, no se supone que un "sirviente" deba tratar así a un príncipe – Ho… hola señorita – Quedó mirando a Sakura un buen tiempo antes de reaccionar - ¿Qué quieren por aquí?

- Debo llevarla a su casa, necesito a Centella – Era el nombre de aquel caballo albo con el que estaba Naruto

- ¿Por qué?, en pocas horas comenzará el baile que organiza la Reina, ¿Ella no será tu pareja? – Naruto llegaba a ser muy impertinente en ciertas ocasiones pero esta, fue una ocasión precisa

- mmm Tienes razón – Se giró para quedar de frente a Sakura - ¿Te importaría si eres mi compañera en este baile? – Dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia

- Pero, mi padre de preocupará porque no llego.

- Tu padre no sabe que te dejamos libre, a demás – Se giró nuevamente para mirar a Naruto – Tu tienes que ir a por una compañera – Se acercó mas a él y pronunció – Hinata – Alejándose de nuevo – y puedes pasar por la casa de Sakura a avisar de esto.

- Me parece buena idea – con mirada de complicidad - ¿Dónde trabaja o vive tu padre?

- Es el dueño de la panadería del pueblo, a un lado del río, frente al puente.

- De acuerdo, entonces parto lo antes posible, Hasta pronto – Con eso selló el término de la conversación alejándose en busca de otro caballo.

- Vamos sube – Ayudó a que Sakura se subiera luego de él, en la parte de adelante del caballo – Te llevo a dar un paseo mientras.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, recorrieron gran parte de los glamorosos jardines del palacio, las fuentes, los árboles todo. Mientras a su paso las sirvientas y trabajadores miraban con extrañeza lo que ocurría ¿Por qué Sasuke-Sama estaba con una niña, tan amorosamente?

Llegaron corriendo al palacio, Sakura tras Sasuke, pero esta lo perdió de vista.

- Sasuke-kun? – Caminó despacio por los pasillos, eran muy oscuros - ¿Sasuke-kun? Sal ya! – No había ruido alguno, solo los pasos – Uchi… - Pero No terminó de gritar, algo le cubrió la boca, alguien.

- shh! – La persona la arrinconó contra la pared – no deberías ser tan gritona – Se alegró al instante al escuchar esa voz, no dudó un minuto en abrazarlo

- No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Sasuke estaba en shock, siempre hacia ese juego con Naruto pero, había asustado bastante a Sakura

- No sabía que le tenías tanto miedo a la oscuridad

- Pues no me conoces – Sakura miró de frente al Uchiha, quien no evitó romper aquel contacto visual.

- Lo… siento – Dijo acercándose a la chica, mucho mas de lo permitido, hasta rozar levemente sus labios con los de ella.

- ¿Sasuke hijo estas por ahí? – La voz de la Reina retumbó por el pasillo, generando una descarga en ambos chicos, se separaron al instante

- Aquí – L madre de acercó y como siempre peinó un poco su pelo

- Sakura ¿cierto? – a lo que la pelirrosa asistió con la cabeza - ¿Ella será tu pareja hijo? – también afirmó – PERO COMO! – ambos chicos dieron paso atrás (N/A: xD) sorprendiéndose de la reacción de la mujer – YA FALTAN DOS HORAS PARA EL BAILE Y TU NI ME AVISAS!, VAMOS VAMOS TENGO QUE PREPARARTE PARA LA NOCHE, ADIOS HIJO, PONTE LINDO! – Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que su madre fuera directa y muy histriónica para todo, solo se limitó a formar una sonrisa, mientras veía a Sakura alejarse, el también se marchó a prepararse para el baile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finn del capi (:

Espero que les haya gustado:D! Reviewwww :D! plis plis :)!

**El próximo capitulo**:

_El Baile, Todas las chicas interesadas por un solo hombre, ¿Este hombre interesado por una sola chica?._

_Llegó sola, buscaba por todos lados al que se supone que era su pareja, sin resultado._

_- Sasuke ¿Dónde estas?_


	3. El BaiLe

- Sakura ¿cierto? – a lo que la pelirrosa asistió con la cabeza - ¿Ella será tu pareja hijo? – también afirmó – PERO COMO! – ambos chicos dieron paso atrás (N/A: xD) sorprendiéndose de la reacción de la mujer – YA FALTAN DOS HORAS PARA EL BAILE Y TU NI ME AVISAS!, VAMOS VAMOS TENGO QUE PREPARARTE PARA LA NOCHE, ADIOS HIJO, PONTE LINDO! – Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que su madre fuera directa y muy histriónica para todo, solo se limitó a formar una sonrisa, mientras veía a Sakura alejarse, el también se marchó a prepararse para el baile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todo listo, los invitados se divertían mientras hablaban, el Rey, siempre digno los recibía con una gran sonrisa, fingida pues claro, detestaba los bailes, pero no había nada que hacer, su esposa era muy importante para él.

- Gusto en verle Sasuke-Sama – Una chica rubia se acercaba a saludarlo, traía un lindo vestido azul, oscuro. Tenía un semblante algo frío, calculador – me da mucho agrado verlo al fin.

- ¿Yamanaka?, Ino-san? – Dijo algo confundido aún

- Si, que detalle el recordar mi nombre – Le sonaba muy cordial, y no tardó en simpatizar con la chica, Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Dónde esta vuestra esposa, Uchiha-Sama – Se acercó la que parecía una Reina

- Ho!, la familia Yamanaka se hace presente – dijo en tono de burla – No lo sé, aun no ha bajado, supongo que no demora, con su permiso – Nunca le había gustado tratar con mujeres, se colocaba nervioso. No tardó en encontrar a otros nobles, con quienes tuvo una amena conversación.

Pero comenzó haber fuerte murmullo, extraño. Todas las invitadas se giraron para ver entrar a los dos hermanos. Uchiha.

Sasuke no se opacaba al lado de su esplendido hermano, ambos tenían casi la misma altura, con la diferencia en los rasgos de la cara, Itachi al contrario de su hermano tenía rasgos maduros, ya de hombre de 18 años.

- Hijos, ¿Por qué la demora? – El rey hablaba con sus hijos

- Apuesto a que estabas muy aburrido con tanta chica en el baile – Todos los cercanos a la familia sabían que el no era muy hábil con las chicas, que, por un hecho de suerte se había casado con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

- Si hijo, tu siempre sabes todo – dijo riendo el padre de los Uchiha, Sasuke puso cara de enojo al escuchar los halagos, odiaba eso.

- Buenas Tardes caballeros – La hija de los Yamanaka se acercaba a hablar con los recién llegados – Gusto en conocerles – La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos le llamó mucho la atención

- Llamamos a los señores Uchiha a tomar posición para el baile inicial – Siempre se acostumbraba inicial el baile con una pieza elegante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ya va a comenzar el baile vamos! – Dos mujeres corrían por los pasillos rápidamente

- No puedo correr con estos zapatos!

- Ya, llegamos – Se abrieron las puertas, ambas entraron al salón

- Reina, el baile inicial está por comenzar!

- Amor llegas tarde! – Llegó el rey, i sus dos hijos atrás, al principio

- Es que – se giró - ¿Dónde está? – Pensó - ¿Sakura?

- Si – Dijo bajo, se colocó al lado de la mujer, todos quedaron en silencio, ¿Era la misma Sakura?. Estaba vestida con un vestido rosado muy claro, resaltaba sus ojos, y combinaba con su pelo. Este estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, con un pompom al final.

- Tienen que comenzar el baile! Ahora – Dijo el rey tomando de la mano a su señora esposa, ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a Sakura, querían los dos invitarla ¿Pero el otro?

- Sasuke, Itachi! – Se escuchó una multitud de chicas rodeándolo, empujando a Sakura muy lejos de ellos

- Vamos Itachi – Ino Yamanaka tomó la mano de Itachi, mientras otra chica tomó la de Sasuke.

El baile daba inicio con el baile, era un lento muy formal gramoso. La parejas se iban uniendo a los iniciadores.

- ¿Por qué no entras a bailar? – ella conocía a ese hombre

- ¿Naruto?

- Si, ¿Por qué no bailas? – Estaba vestido de forma formal, muy distinto a como lo había visto el otro día

- No se bailar, y no tengo pareja

- Ha pero eso es muy fácil casi ni se mueven – dijo tocándose la cabeza con una gota - ¿Quieres bailar?

- Me gustaría – miró directamente a Sasuke quien estaba, mientras bailaba, hablando con la chica

- No te preocupes, al terminar la primera pieza, hacen una segunda, mas movida, mas alegre, y deben cambiarse con la pareja que tengan cerca, vamos cerca de Sasuke – tomó de la mano a la chica llevándola a bailar

Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Pero le llamó la atención que bailara con Naruto. El no acostumbraba acercar mucho a las chicas, su pregunta era, ¿Y Hinata?

Cambió de música y así el cambio de parejas. Sasuke no dudó un segundo en tomar a Sakura y bailar con ella, mirando de forma desafiante a ella y a Naruto.

- ¿Qué hacías con Naruto?

- Nada, bailaba, o lo intentaba, no tenía pareja a si que el era el único que me invitó a bailar – Dijo negando

- No me mientas, te he estado observando, muchos se acercaron ¿Por qué le dijiste a el que si? – Sasuke era muy directo para la pelirrosa

- Pues, cuando lo vi… - no quiso continuar, la verdad sonó demasiado comprometedor para arruinarlo con mas palabras. La mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke era digna de ver. El Uchiha la acercó mas a el, la tenía tomada de la cintura y de la mano derecha – me agradó es todo – comenzó un peligroso contacto visual, ya muchas personas notaban la extraña actitud de ellos dos.

Pero antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa, la pista acabó, iniciando otra, pero era para que el rey se dirigiera a todos:

- Muchas Gracias por asistir, espero que disfruten de la compañía, el baile y la comida, bienvenidos! – Todo el mundo aplaudió de forma espontánea.

- Hija, comienza con nuestro plan, acércate lo mas que puedas a Itachi, vamos! – La voz de la madre de Ino sonaba fría, sonaba a plan.

La familia Uchiha se reunió en su mesa, solo asistían a esa mesa seis personas: La Reina, el Rey, los hijos y sus parejas.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – Preguntó

- No creo que me sienta muy como ahí, a tu padre no le caigo bien – Sakura no quería estar en aquella mesa, no por su padre, si no por que había notado la fuerte mirada de Itachi desde que entró en el salón – estaré con Naruto y sus amigos

- Después de la comida mi padre da la despedida, ¿Te quedarás en el castillo o te irás a casa? – Sonó de forma brusca y con poca importancia, mas aún el "irás" sonaba a que el no le importaba – no, he, ir yo a dejarte – corrigiendo lo antes dicho para no prestarlo a mal entendidos.

- Tu madre me acomodó en una pieza, dijo que traería a mi padre a vivir a las casas cerca del castillo y que sería uno de los cocineros del castillo, a si que me invitó a vivir aquí – al escuchar la noticia, Sasuke no pudo no evitar sorprenderse ¿Qué actitud extraña tenía su madre con esta chica?.

- Tengo algo para ti – Sacó del bolsillo un lindo collar de perlas – te hace juego – lo colocó en el cuello de la chica con cuidado. El Uchiha se despidió de la pelirrosa dejándola en la mesa, no se fue antes de dar una mirada de "cuídala" a Naruto, quien la captó a la perfección.

Al llegar a la mesa estaban sus padres, Itachi, el consejero real y una chica, Yamanaka de nuevo. La había visto mucho en toda la noche y eso no le hizo mucha gracia. Se sentó sin decir palabra hasta que una nueva noticia rompió con todo esquema

- Sasuke, hijo, tengo una noticia que contarte – Se detuvo para poder comer algo – Ino-San – miró a la chica en cuestión – se quedará a vivir por un tiempo con nosotros, por que sus padres tienen labores muy importantes que hacer i no quieren dejarla sola – Sasuke miraba no con muy buena cara a su madre, la chica no le agradaba.

- A demás tiene tu edad – acotó el padre

La noticia de que Sakura se quedaría le alegro la noche, pero esta contrastaba con aquella buena noticia.

- ¿Sakura se quedará? – Preguntó de la nada el menor de los Uchiha. Itachi, quien no manejaba aquella información, puso énfasis en su hermano y en mas en lo que estaba diciendo

- Si, ofrecí un trabajo a su padre y aceptó quedarse – El rey de mostró contrario a la decisión pero no dijo nada

- Me parece genial – Solo habló para decir eso, Todos en la mesa lo miraron extrañados por el comentario

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Señorita, le mandan esto – Un hombre vestido de manera formal, se notaba que era un mesero, le pasó un papel – Me retiro

Sakura lo abrió cuidando que nadie lo leyera

_No hemos podido bailar lo que he querido bailar_

_La verdad odio los bailes, pero este es distinto_

_Antes que termine la noche_

_¿Quieres bailar nuevamente conmigo?_

_Afuera, Frente al gran árbol y la fuente_

_Sasuke_

- Deberías ir – Naruto metiendo sus narices

- No la leas! – Sakura se levantó camino hacia donde indicaba la nota. Había estado en ese lugar mientras recorrían a caballo, ese era el lugar que le llamó la atención a Sakura.

Salió escabulléndose, evitando que alguien la viera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Muchas Gracias por Venir!, esperamos verlos de nuevo – Concluyó el Rey

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Llegó sola, buscaba por todos lados al que se supone que era su pareja, sin resultado

- Sasuke ¿Dónde estas? – La noche se hacía presente en toda gloria y majestad. El viento frío recorría la piel de la chica que no estaba cubierta por ropa.

Pero nadie apareció, se sentó debajo del árbol, para esperar, pero nadie llegó. Ya no se escuchaba sonidos desde el gran salón, se estaba yendo toda la gente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Sasuke? – Naruto se encontró de frente al pelinegro mientras salían del Salón

- ¿Si?

- Tu deberías estar con Sakura-Chan, ¿Por qué no has ido?

- Ir, ¿Por qué? – El rubio no entendió que era lo que estaba sucediendo

- Tú le enviaste una carta que decía que se juntaban afuera, hace rato – Naruto y Sasuke comprendieron que no fue este quien le mandó la carta – Vamos por ella.

Corrieron rápidamente a los jardines del castillo en busca de la chica, siendo seguidos por al vista de alguien, quien los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Sakura?!, Sakura! – Gritaban ambos hasta llegar al gran árbol. Debajo estaba aquel brazalete que le había regalado Sasuke a Sakura hace unas horas

- No puede ser…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin del Capi:D!

Capítulos mas seguidos xD:D! serán mas cortos pero mas emocionantes :D! a si que espérenlos con ansias xD!.

Escenas del Próximo capítulo

_- Déjame!_

_**- Adiós**_

- Yo… - Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, rozando sus labios – no-Te-amo!.

ESPERENLO :)!


End file.
